


Dodofucker

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to naasssttttyyyyy: Hope this is on anon, sometimes its hard to tell on my phone. I wanted to ask if maybe you could write some nsfw JohnDave where Dave has a daddy kink and he accidentally slips up infront of John maybe talking in his sleep or whatever you fancy. Thank </p>
<p>soft lmao. theyre like 17 ig</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodofucker

Sleepovers with the guys ranged from a day, to a month. Thankfully, Dave was only staying the weekend, and John were ready to have him over. When he came over, it was already dark. They ate dinner before going back upstairs. John got the sleeping bag out and put it beside the bed, but invited Dave to sleep beside you anyways. He accepted. The boys fell asleep after discussing normal teenage boy things. John woke up an hour later as he felt shifting in his bed. He groaned and looked over, seeing Dave with furrowed brows. He shoved him and close his eyes again.

“God, dude. If you’re gonna fall, go the other way so you land on the sleeping bag.” He joked as he closed his eyes, before there was whimpering. John sat up. Was Dave having a nightmare? e held his hand out, about to wake the boy up, before he heard something. 

“Shit- daddy yes..” Came a small voice. Quiet enough for John to almost not hear, but loud enough for him to notice. Holy shit, as mant times as they joked about that shit, it was funny to see it come to life. And it would be entertaining.That’s why the next morning, John was eager to wake him up. He smiled and watched the boy rush to the bathroom awkwardly, and walked downstairs with slow legs. His dad served eggs that morning, and that’s when John started it.

“Can you pass daddy the salt?” He asked in a calm voice, while his dad was inside his room. He had work soon, so the day was for them. When Dave heard him, he choked on his fruit juice. 

“Fuck- what?” He asked, in shock slightly. John just raised a brow at him. 

“I said, ‘can you pass me the salt’. Are you okay Dave?” He asked, taking the salt from the boy. He just nodded and continued eating, face tinted. Perfect.

Afterwards, John was soon to hug his father and wish him a wonderful day, before they immediately went to play video games. Dave brought some new ones John’s dad would never let him play, so they were eager. Of course, they got to chose usernames. Dave’s was ‘dodofucker’ while John put his as ‘daddy’. As a joke. But the jokes continued on with each round, and Dave got more flustered.

“Hah! Looks like Daddy’s pounding you into the ground!” “Oh, Daddy’s got control now, Dave!” and a few others had Dave shifting in his seat. Soon enough, Dave paused the game, saying it’s time for a break.

“Aw, what’s wrong?” John teased. “Was daddy too much for you?” He asked, getting Dave to turn around to look at the boy on the couch. It was quick, but soon Dave was on his knees infront of John. “Whoa dude- it was just a joke-” 

“Shut up. You asked for this.” Dave said, angered. He looked down at his friends pajama pants, before raising his shirt and kissing his stomach softly. He breathed against his skin and John looked down confused. 

“Dave?” He asked, before there was a hand holding his, and bringing it up into his hair. John kept his hand there, petting the blonde locks. Dave spread John’s legs a bit, and he had to admit, John was getting some reaction in his pants. 

“Right now-” He said, between kisses. “You’re daddy- fuck..” He mumbled, kissing his waistline as his fingers tugged on it. John showed no protesting, so Dave pulled down his friends shorts to his ankles. He rubbed his face on the lump that was John’s crotch, the boy crossing his legs. 

“You gonna suck daddy off?” John asked, a bit hesitant. Dave just moaned on the cloth of his briefs and nodded, feeling his friend grow hard on his mouth. He mouthed his friends cock, making John cover his mouth. He wasn't sure what to say so he just tried what he heard in porn. 

“That’s a good boy..” He said, getting a whorish moan and John was astonished at how well it sounded. He pet his hair as Dave’s hand went to his briefs, tugging them down a bit to reveal his pubic hair. “There we go, slut. Pretty eager, huh?” He said, before he felt cool air on his cock. 

“Fuck- you’re so hot daddy..” Dave mumbled, kissing the base of John’s shaft. He gasped and tugged his hair, huffing a swear under his breath. He moved his hips up, watching as Dave needily dragged his tongue over the hot flesh. He moved and put the head in his mouth, eyes closing slowly as he groaned around him. 

John had a good grip on his hair, biting his lip before nudging his foot at Dave’s crotch. Dave made a noise around his organ, which brought a moan from John’s mouth, too. He kneaded his foot into the hardness at Dave’s zipper, leaning his head back as his friend bobbed his head around his dick. He grunted, a tight grip on Dave’s hair to push him on and off more forcefully, and Dave willingly complied.

After a bit, it became a lot. With all of Dave’s moaning around him, the how well he was able to work his cock, John was coming close. He bit his lip harder and wrapped his legs around Dave.

“Fuck dude- holy sh-shit..” He said as his warning. Dave looked up with lustful red eyes as he moved his head off, jerking John off in front of his face. John looked down at him, grunting as he saw what he did. He huffed, crying out his friends name as he released on his face. He got it on Dave’s cheek, lips, and in his mouth, which honestly, was kinda seeming less gross. 

Dave lustfully licked his lips and swallowed what was in his mouth, before getting a tissue and wiping his face clean, throwing it at John. He caught it, a bit grossed out, then looked to Dave as he walked inside. John got up on wobbly legs, trying to follow.

“Wait- lemme finish you off..” He said, moving towards Dave. He just squirmed away, blushing. John put a hand in front of Dave’s pants, quirking a brow. “What the hell- oh my god.” He said, snickering. “Did you cream yourself?” John asked.

“Shut up.” Dave mentioned, moving to run to the washroom. John was on the other side, laughing softly. He gave the door a small knock. 

“Daddy’s gonna get in bed, if you wanna join.” He mentioned, before heading over.


End file.
